


My Baby Boy

by BitSweetChoc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitSweetChoc/pseuds/BitSweetChoc
Summary: Annie hasn't seen her girlfriend in a month now. Reiner, Ymir and Connie didn't believe she had one and made a bet. Thinking of it lightly, Annie took the bait.She lost, and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	My Baby Boy

**My Baby Boy**

**~.~.~.~**

Annie shuffled through the hallways of her university with her head down as she gripped tightly on the straps of her jumper. She chewed on her plump lips, ears flushed and deep, blue eyes twitching behind a pair of large glasses.

_Fuck you, Reiner._

_You too, Ymir, Connie._

She could hear the loud chattering around her soften until they were only whisperings and murmurings _probably_ about her. The golden locks of her hair was out of its usual bun, only to be slick back, giving Annie the image of a nerdy, yet muscular looking fellow. _Still handsome._ She thought, smugly. She heard a group of girls giggle and saw them point at her but now Annie could care less.

_“Annie, we’re bored as hell.”_

_Annie was sitting in front of her laptop, inside her dorm while Ymir was whining behind her, lying on Annie’s messy bed. Reiner and Connie were sitting on the polished wooden floor, leaning against the bed that Ymir was on._

_“Why don’t you go out and leave me to finish my research paper?” Annie muttered under her breath, continually typing the theories and evidences she had in her head. The sooner she could finish her homework; the sooner she could sleep._

_“We don’t have money.” Reiner answered simply, and then sighed._

_“Annie, give us money.” Connie continued, with a monotonous voice._

_Annie stopped typing before turning her head only to raise a brow at the two. “Excuse me? I’m budgeting right now. Why don’t you just call Bertholdt or Historia or even Sasha and then you guys can go out? I’m sure they’d love to.” She turned back to work._

_Reiner scoffed. “Berthold told me he was busy today. He plans on binge-watching dramas until tomorrow morning.” Annie hears the bed rustle and knows that Reiner was now sitting on it, a pout on his big, bulky face. How unfitting. “Can you believe that, Annie? Bertholdt chose to watch dramas instead of spending time with me! ME. Reiner. Braun! He must be blind to not want to spend time with his hot boyfriend!”_

_Annie stopped, a playful smile finding its way onto her face. “I don’t think he’s blind, you idiot. I actually think his sight is very clear. But sure, he must’ve been blind to actually fall in love with you.”_

_“Oh, shut up.” Reiner clicked her tongue. Ymir and Connie guffawed at that and Annie found their appreciation of her humor quite entertaining. Ymir sighed in a dreamy gaze and Annie didn’t even want to think of what she was imagining._

_“And you, Ymir? What’s your excuse?”_

_That seemed to snap Ymir out of her, most probably lewd dream. She frowned and scoffed to the side. “Historia has a project she had to do with her group. She said I couldn’t go with her because it’ll be too distracting.” Annie snorted at that and secretly agreed._

_“Good choice.” She said casually._

_“Annie, I don’t think you’d be saying the same thing if it was your girlfriend who rejects spending time with you.” Connie replied. He crossed his arms and looked at her pointedly. Ymir and Reiner’s mouths fell agape._

_Annie froze before growling and turning back to the three who looked at her innocently. Reiner and Connie high-fived while Ymir was turning red from trying to keep in her laughter._

_“She would never do that!”_

_Ymir snickered, making Annie glare at her menacingly. “Uh-huh. Maybe because she doesn’t exist and wouldn’t do that.”_

_Annie had a girlfriend. The problem was, she was going to a different university. She’s busy finishing up her degree as a Senior in performing arts while Annie was also trying hard to keep up, being a scholar and one of the smartest medical students in Sina university._

_They haven’t seen each other for a month now and secretly, it’s killing Annie on the inside. Either she or her girlfriend would call a few times every week but they can’t stay on the phone for too long because their class schedules don’t match. Sometimes her girlfriend would still be studying until late at night while Annie would be too tired the moment she goes home to her dorm._

_“She exists! I just don’t want her to meet you guys!” Annie tries to reason out. Reiner looked unconvinced while Ymir and Connie yawned in boredom._

_“Uh-huh. Who wouldn’t want to meet us? We’re awesome!” Ymir flipped her hair._

_“Buuuut, if she does exist…” Reiner glanced at the other two with a knowing look that made Annie feel uneasy. Connie grinned evilly. “Annie, why don’t we make a bet?”_

_“Wh-What?”_

_“Simple. Call your girlfriend and ask her out on a date this weekend.” Reiner starts._

_Annie blinked in confusion. “But why would I do that?”_

_“To convince us that you aren’t lying. Don’t you know that the whole school thinks you’re lying?” Ymir lied._ _Annie frowned in annoyance._

_‘Gotcha.’ The three thought simultaneously._

_“Well, why should they care? Mikasa is busy so I don’t want to bother her.” Reiner rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “Tch. Don’t you think this ‘Mikasa’ or so-called realistic girlfriend of yours want others to know that she’s your girl? Do you even know that you have so many fangirls and fanboys who are eagerly wanting for your attention?”_

_“And won’t this be good? You haven’t seen each other for a long time~” Ymir chirped in with such a shit-eating grin that Annie wanted to punch off of her face. Annie bit her lower lip in suspicion. “What’s the catch?” She did miss Mikasa. A little too much. Did Mikasa miss her?_

_Hook, line, and sinker._

_“If she agrees to go on a date, then that would be very good for you! You get to spend time with her! And me and Ymir here will be the one in charge of your date-We’ll spend our allowance on you.” Reiner sounded very confident. Annie thought about this. It wasn’t a bad idea. She could already imagine their faces when she wins._

_“And if she doesn’t agree?” Annie smiled._

_“Then you have to do anything we say. And you can’t pester her out for a date if she refuses. You also can’t agree if she asks you out right after she rejects you!” Connie gave another hi-five to Ymir while Reiner cheered for that idea. They were so sure that Mikasa wouldn’t agree and it bothered Annie._

_“You’re on.”_

To say that Annie was upset with Mikasa was an understatement. She felt like sulking and give Mikasa a cold shoulder. _See how you like getting rejected._ Annie huffed. She immediately called Mikasa when she checked the other girl’s schedule to see that it was a free period.

_“Annie?”_

_Annie’s ears tingled at the sultry voice of her girlfriend. She could hear Mikasa panting and music blaring in the background. Mikasa must have just finished a dance routine. “Mikasa!” Annie greeted brightly and the three glanced at each other slowly, in shock. This was the first time they saw a different kind of smile on their Annie’s face. To be direct, this was the **first** time she smiled not in a teasing, annoying and creepy way. Annie’s face was glowing brightly with happiness and her voice carried a fond tone._

_(If that’s how Reiner and Ymir sounds like when talking to Bertholdt or Historia, then they feel like reprimanding their selves. It made them cringe.) Connie only laughed at that._

_“What is it? I’m a bit busy right now.” Mikasa didn’t mean to sound impatient or hurried, but it almost rubbed Annie the wrong way._

_The smile was fading away from her lips as Annie’s brows furrowed. “Right. I was just wondering, since it’s been almost a month since we last saw each other and went out, do you want to go out this weekend? I’ll treat you.”_

_Three pairs of brows raised at that. Annie would never treat anyone, not even Bertholdt. Who was this and what did she do to the Annie they actually knew?_

_There was a pregnant pause that followed the question, and a thick air of tension surrounded the four who were in the dorm room. Annie swallowed the unease building inside her while Reiner, Ymir and Connie leaned closer to try and hear Mikasa’s answer._

_“Annie, you know I would love to!” Annie beamed._

_“But…” Annie’s smile dimmed._

_“I have a dance showcase this weekend. I don’t think I can make it.”_

_Mikasa’s voice was apologetic and Annie knew that Mikasa really felt bad. (Of course Annie would know, they’ve been dating for two and a half years.) But it still didn’t make Annie feel any better. “It’s…It’s okay…” She replied weakly. “Um…Good luck on your showcase. B-But I wish you could have told me.” Annie bit her tongue, reprimanding herself of the bitterness that slipped in her words._

_Why didn’t she know about this?_

_Nevertheless, she tried to be the understanding girlfriend._

_“Annie, I’m sorry, m-maybe it’s because I was a bit busy that I completely forgot to tell you-” Annie waved her hand even though Mikasa could not see. “It’s fine. I’m busy right now too. But I made time to call you.” She mumbled the last part and said her goodbye before Mikasa could reply._

_She ended the call._

_Annie crosses her arms and pouted, glaring at her laptop screen. She forgot that she had company. Ymir whistled. “Wow. That must’ve hurt. I think you were a bit too harsh on her, Annie.”_

_“Well, who made me call to ask her in the first place?” Annie shot Ymir an irritated look. Reiner shrugged before raising his hands in the air. “Hey, hey, hey, Annie. Calm down. We did it for fun. Why didn’t you call her these days anyway and asked her out?”_

_“I did…But I always thought she’d be too busy to go out.” Annie bit her lower lip._

_“Well, right now we should be thankful to her. You lost.”_

Come to think of it, Annie was glad that Mikasa didn’t agree. She wouldn’t want to go out with Mikasa just because of a stupid bet she agreed on. Right now, she was sitting in the very back of her classroom, some of her classmates looking back at her with amused expressions. Others snickered because Annie would usually sit in the very front of the class just to avoid the love letters people keep handing on to her.

“Alright, class! Let’s get started.”

Hange had entered with a stack of papers in their hands and they dropped them on the table carelessly. This made the class groan because it was probably a surprise quiz. They started to call the names one by one.

“Annie Leonhadt.”

Annie raised her hand and coughed out before answering, “Present.” Hange looked at her and raised their brows in surprise. “Well, Ms. Leonhardt. I didn’t think you’d actually dress like a guy just because your last name is boyish.” This made Annie flush red as her classmates started laughing.

“But I must say…you look quite handsome, better than half the guys here.”

Annie did not expect the laughter to stop and people starting murmurs of agreements. (Even some boys did.) “I-uh-T-Thanks, professor.”

_“You have to wear this whenever you go out for a whole month.”_

_Ymir and Reiner grinned like Cheshire cats when they saw their work of art: Who happens to be Annie dressed as the opposite gender. Annie stared at herself in the mirror, glumly. “Fine.”_

_She must still have been down because of Mikasa’s rejection. The three didn’t mention it out of courtesy (or because there’s no need to because whenever Annie will look at the mirror, it’ll be a reminder.)_

When it was lunch, the whole university already knew about how Annie lost a bet and dressed up as consequence. What Annie didn’t understand was that her fangirls(and boys) multiplied drastically in the few days she’d been going to school with that attire and there were more people waiting for her outside of her classroom than usual. (Annie thought this was slightly creepy.)

Reiner, Connie and Ymir had a different schedule for their lunch period so Annie decided to look for Bertholdt, who was an art major in the same year. She found him sitting alone in the cafeteria, a can of Pringles in his hands. “Bertholdt!” Annie sighs in relief as she headed there, with an apple in hand.

Bertholdt drowsily looked up at her and Annie stopped in her tracks before squinting her eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses. “Whoa, what happened to you?” Dark bags were visible under Bertholdt’s monolid eyes as he blinked before squinting back at Annie. “Who the hell are you?”

“It’s Annie.”

“Annie? Why are you like that?”

Bertholdt’s eyes widened as if his eyeballs were about to fall out. He sat straight and scooted over to let Annie sit beside her. “Your devil spawn boyfriend made me do this. He, along with Ymir and the baldy.” She sighs before chomping off the piece of the apple. Bertholdt chuckled before offering Annie his Pringles chips.

“Is that the only thing you’re going to eat for lunch? Here, Pringles makes everything better!”

“No offense, Bertholdt, but apples and Pringles don’t go together. I’m on a healthy diet.”

Bertholdt frowned. “That isn’t healthy at all, Annie.”

“So are binge-watching dramas healthy, Bertholdt. I’m the medical student here.” Annie chuckled at Bertholdt’s expression, as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. Bertholdt looked at his chips, embarrassed. “How’d you know?”

“Reiner told me. But your eyes showed it.”

They laughed together before starting a conversation of catching up. It’s been a while since they’ve hanged out since Bertholdt was busy with an art project (about showcasing their artworks and getting graded.) While Annie was studying hard to get her degree and become a doctor and making Mikasa proud.

They talked about how Bertholdt was planning on putting up a painting of Reiner as his artwork project. “I haven’t been able to spend time with him these days because of the project and I would binge-watch dramas to get my motivation. I want to paint the best portrait of Reiner.” Bertholdt smiled sheepishly, a blush finding its way to his cheeks.

“Wow, I would never admit it to his face, but he’s lucky to have you.” Although Annie smiled and meant it, she couldn’t help but be jealous of how Bertholdt made an effort for his boyfriend. Her thoughts drifted back to her own girlfriend. After the childish remark that Annie said over the phone, Mikasa had tried calling her back again after a few more hours but Annie didn’t pick up.

Mikasa must have been panicking because she started sending Annie a handful of texts since that day (it’s been three days since then, today was Friday), just like how she used to.

Annie never realized how much she missed this attention from Mikasa.

**_From: Mi casa es tu Casa_ **

**_Annie, I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you! Please don’t be mad at me, I love you._ ** **_L_ **

**_From: Mi casa es tu Casa_ **

**_Babe, I hope you had a wonderful day today~ You’re still upset, aren’t you? You aren’t answering my calls. But I still hope you’re having a good day…_ **

**_From: Mi casa es tu Casa_ **

**_Leonhardt, I swear to God, I’m going to punch you in the face. You shouldn’t ignore my calls! That’s rude! Please just answer my calls!_ **

**_I love you, okay?_ **

**_From: Mi casa es tu Casa_ **

**_Okay, I’m sorry, forget the last text. Annie, I’m missing you…_ **

**_Don’t you miss me too?_ **

Annie definitely missed her ‘home.’ She missed her so much, actually. This wasn’t their first time fighting; they’ve actually had so many arguments and fights during their first year of being a couple, but it was always Annie who tries to find her way to make-up with the woman.

(Maybe this time, she just wants Mikasa to be the one.)

“How about you? You and Mikasa doing well?”

Bertholdt snapped her out of her imagination when he asked, looking at Annie expectantly. “Oh…um…We kind of had a fight?” Annie rubbed her nape, nervously before proceeding to tell Bertholdt what happened. Bertholdt had never met Mikasa but he did see the two together out on a date a few months ago. (Annie realized how long it had been since they went out on a date.)

“Oh. I’m sorry. If Reiner didn’t do that then maybe this wouldn’t happen.” Bertholdt looked at Annie sadly. Annie shook her head. “No, actually I think I might thank them.” _What? Her? Thank those three? Never in a million years would she ever do that._ “Even though they did this to humiliate me, at least Mikasa is trying to fix things. This rarely happens.” Annie smiled those rare, sincere smiles that she only kept for one girl, it took a while for Bertholdt to get out of his daze.

“You have a really pretty smile whenever you think or talk about Mikasa.”

“Well…it’s the same when you think of Reiner.”

“Dude, we’re so whipped.”

~.~.~.~

Annie didn’t answer any of Mikasa’s calls because Connie decided it would be better if Mikasa would physically come marching into their university, demanding to see her. Annie thought that the three were sent from Hell to ruin her already rocky relationship with Mikasa. But then at the same time, they were brilliant. Annie wanted to see how much she affected Mikasa. (Did she affect her just as much, too?) At least for once, Annie wants to be the selfish little girlfriend.

But she never thought of the possibility until Mikasa **did** come to see her.

It’s after two excruciating weeks of cramming and quizzes where Annie spotted her girlfriend in her university’s hallways, talking to a few people. It was just ten in the morning, Annie finishing up her first class. It wasn’t hard to spot her because a group of both girls and boys surrounded her and out of curiosity, Annie squeezed herself to the front of the crowd.

Mikasa was wearing a tight, black, t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Her hair was let down as she talked to familiar faces that turned out to be Annie’s crazy fan girls from her fan club. She blinked, mouth agape. (How long has it been since she last saw Mikasa?) Annie thought it had probably been long enough for her to forget how gorgeous and aesthetically-pleasing to the eyes Mikasa Ackerman was. She consciously glanced at the crowd who had their eyes on Mikasa and were whispering loudly for Annie’s liking.

_“Damn, this woman’s hot as hell.”_

_“Does she go to our university? Why have I never seen her before?”_

_“Crap. She’s gorgeous. Look at her body.”_

One thing Annie hated the most were people eyeing her girl with perverse looks on their faces and eyes hungry and lustful. She was seething with anger but decided to look back to Mikasa who had her brows furrowed. Then she hears the conversation.

“Why are you looking for Annie, anyway?” A blonde clicked her tongue.

“Yeah! Even if you are that pretty, Annie would never spare you a glance!” A brunette stuck her tongue out at her.

Mikasa had a calm expression on her face, but knowing her, Annie knew that she was trying not to lose control and kill the blonde. “I was just asking where Annie’s class is at.” Mikasa frowned. “But I guess I’ll ask someone else.” She turned her back on the two girls, not forgetting to flip her hair, smacking them in the faces. “And thanks for acknowledging the fact that I’m prettier than _you’ll_ ever be.”

Choruses of “Buuuurn!” and gasps echoed around the hallway when Mikasa smirked and was about to walk away. Annie found herself smiling and praising her girl for being such a savage. God, how she loved that woman.

The blonde cursed and gasped. “You cunt!” She grabbed Mikasa by the shoulder (It didn’t help how she was a head shorter than Mikasa) and pulled her, Mikasa yelping in surprise. The crowd took a step back, not doing anything.

Typical of human beings. (Sadly.)

“You think that you’re so clever, aren’t you?” The brunette had recovered and pulled on Mikasa’s hair, making Mikasa flinch slightly. She gritted her teeth and Annie could see her hands balling into fists as she tried not to lose it. It would be bloody murder if she did. But when Annie noticed Mikasa’s hands consciously covering her abdomen, Annie realized that Mikasa must have accumulated bruises from the harsh training of her dance routine.

Annie hears something snap inside of her when they touched that part and Mikasa let out a cry.

Before the two could do any further damage and hurt Mikasa, Annie found herself moving quickly and gripping tightly on the blonde’s hand, a blank expression on her face. She slowly looked up to stare at the blonde’s startled face. The brunette had backed away, with eyes widened. “O-Oppa!”

 _Oppa? The fuck is that? Are these two right in the head?_ Annie was Russian for hell’s sake.

Annie found herself scowling. “If you hurt her, I will skin you alive and I am not afraid to open you up and kill you on the spot with my scalpel.” She wrapped her arm around Mikasa protectively, before twisting the blonde’s arms, making her whimper in pain.

“Do me a favor and get out of my life.” She turned to the brunette who winced at her glare. “You too. If you’re part of my so-called fan club, then leave. Get kicked out. Because I could care less about going to jail when they find your bodies bloody and organs sticking out. In fact, I would hand them over to the police force myself.”

She let go of the blonde and they stammered, tears forming in the corner of their eyes as they tried to run away. The crowd was shushed, shocked at what happened and seeing the usual, calm and unnoticed Annie turn into a cold-hearted devil. She looked at the crowd in disinterest. “I heard every _one_ of your whisperings and thoughts. If you don’t want me to castrate you, leave. _Now._ ” The venom in her voice was so _present_ that it made a shiver run down her own spine.

The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving the two in the hallway. Annie found herself sweating, and letting out a sigh of relief, pushing her glasses back up to the brink of her nose. “Good riddance.” She muttered.

“Excuse me?” She froze, hearing Mikasa’s soft voice. Annie swallowed, her throat dry and in need of water. She missed her so much. “Y-Yes?” She replied, not turning around, afraid to see Mikasa after a long while. Mikasa looked at her in deep thought. “You seem famous. Those girls were all over you.”

Suddenly, Annie’s confidence deflated and she prays she would live until the next morning. _She remembers that Mikasa gets crazy whenever she gets jealous._ “My girlfriend is famous too. At least that’s what I was told.” Annie blinked. Wait, what? She turned around to see Mikasa smiling brightly at her. It made Annie melt into a puddle. She examined her girlfriend’s facial features carefully. The way her half-lidded eyes held a light that Annie couldn’t decipher, as a small smile graced her rosy lips.

“Thank you back there. You really helped me out.”

“I-Wait, what? Don’t you know who I am?” Annie stuttered in disbelief.

Mikasa tilted her head in confusion. “Am I supposed to? Oh, you might misunderstand. I’m not from this university so I really have no idea who you are.” She bowed apologetically and Annie felt dumbfounded.

“So if you’d mind helping me out again, do you know Annie Leonhardt? I’m her girlfriend and I’m looking for her.” The way Mikasa smiled while thinking of Annie didn’t go unnoticed. Her eyes twinkled with mirth and her lips formed a lopsided smile (the smile Annie fell in love with).

But another thing Annie noticed was how Mikasa’s eyes tried to keep themselves awake and the foundation on her face failed to keep Annie from seeing the large bags under her eyes. She trailed her eyes along Mikasa’s body, realizing that she had gotten a lot thinner than the last time they saw each other.

“You haven’t been eating well, have you?” Annie frowned, blurting out her question.

Mikasa blinked in puzzlement before laughing, her arm unconsciously rubbing the other nervously. “I-um…Yeah. It’s been hard these past few days.” Her voice was husky and sent tingles throughout Annie’s body.

Annie grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, eyebrows scrunched up as she gently touched Mikasa’s face. “That’s unhealthy. You should eat more. You’ll pass out during dance practices if you continue this! And in the first place, what are you doing here? Today’s Thursday, you have a class in an hour! And it takes forty-five minutes for you to reach back to your school.” Annie clicked her tongue. She checked to see the time on the clock above them.

“Oh no! You have less than forty-five minutes!” Annie panicked.

Mikasa didn’t respond.

“Mikasa? Why aren’t you saying anything?”

Mikasa stared at her and Annie realized everything she’d said. That made Annie stiffen. Mikasa eyed her suspiciously and Annie stepped away,“I-Um-I…” Mikasa took a step forward, her eyebrows raised, until she had Annie backed against the lockers, not minding the people who passed behind them. “First of all, _oppa._ How did you know that I dance? And how do you know where my school is located? How do you know my schedule? And most importantly, how do you know my name?”

_Crap._

“I…um…uh…” Annie avoided looking at Mikasa in the eyes, afraid the woman would recognize her. She didn’t imagine this. Now that she thought about it, she never knew what to answer to Mikasa when she _does_ come see her.

(Because Annie never thought Mikasa would.)

“Wait…” Mikasa’s voice faltered and Annie closes her eyes when Mikasa raised her hand and took Annie’s horribly styled glasses.

“…Annie?”

Annie swallowed, smiling nervously at Mikasa who looked at her in shock and amusement. “H-Hey, Mikasa How are you?” Unfortunately, the amusement faded away from her onyx eyes and a stone-cold expression settled on Mikasa’s face.

“Explain. Now.”

~.~.~.~

It turns out that Mikasa had the whole day off. Her dance showcase was finished and they also won a competition in those two weeks that Annie decided to ignore her calls. She had followed Annie to her classroom and waited for her to finish when Annie told her that she couldn’t explain at the moment. This made Annie freak out and also because most of her classmates couldn’t concentrate on whatever Hange was teaching as some of them were glancing at Mikasa, staring outside through the glass, eyes on Annie the whole time.

When the bell rang, Hange signaled Annie to stay after class and she obliged, not wanting to face Mikasa just yet.

“Ms. Leonhardt, I surely hope this wouldn’t happen again.” Hange said sternly as they asked Annie to stay behind after hearing about the commotion that she had created in the morning.

“Y-Yes, professor. I won’t get into a fight again.”

“No, not that.” Hange shook her head. “I’m actually grateful that you shut those two obsessed fans of yours. They were causing trouble everywhere, and boasting about you as if you’re their girlfriend.” Annie flushed, embarrassed. Hange shot a glance at Mikasa who was staring daggers at them. They gulped. “Your girlfriend…Um, next time please ask her to not stare at you so obviously during classes. I know that you’re pretty, and she’s pretty too, has a great butt as well-”

“What? Were you checking her out?” Annie demanded, forgetting that she was speaking to her teacher for a moment. She apologizes after, soullessly.

“Never mind that, but please tell her not to do that next time.” Hange finished.

_Oh, I definitely will._

Annie headed out and Mikasa only followed her with her eyes. “That-That’s my last class for today. Are you hungry? No, stupid question. Let’s go out and eat, the food here stinks.” Annie babbled, still trying to avoid Mikasa’s piercing gaze. When Mikasa didn’t say anything, Annie assumed that she agreed so she hesitantly pulled Mikasa along with her to a nearby café.

When they found a table and placed their orders, Mikasa finally said something, albeit very, very calmly. “So, _Leonhardt._ Might like to tell me what’s up with you these past few weeks?” Annie fiddled with her thumbs, quietly fidgeting under Mikasa’s deadpan stare.

“I…um…I was dared not to…”

“And you followed through?” Mikasa sent her a ridiculous look as if she thought dares shouldn’t be followed. “I…I promised them…” She then continued to explain what happened the day she called Mikasa to ask her out, and Mikasa listened intently, even when the waitress had come back with their orders-A mocha latte for Annie and red bean slush for Mikasa.

“…So that’s what happened.” Annie finished. “I-I was upset that you didn’t even tell me about your showcase…I-I mean, I would have gone to even if something important comes up!” Annie whined. Mikasa had closed her eyes and massaged her forehead, a frown on her velvet lips.

“Wait…this is a lot to take in…So this Reiner, Ymir and Connie made you wear this outfit as well? And they told you to not answer my calls?”

There’s one thing scarier than Reiner, Ymir and Connie combined. And that is when Mikasa is willing to up her game. _Those three are dead. But I think I’ll be the first one to go._ Annie thought, shaking slightly from the thought of Mikasa having vengeance. “Y-Yes.” _But serves them right._ Annie let out a sigh.

“…Are you still upset about my answer?” Mikasa frowned, her eyes fluttering open as she stares into Annie’s blue ones.

“No. You don’t know how much I missed you too.” Annie whispered. “It’s just…I was so excited and expected you to agree on going out with me. It didn’t occur to me how much I actually really wanted to see you until you started texting me after such a long while,” She pauses, “And it struck me. How little we communicated these days. I was scared that you forgot about me and the thought about how you spend more time with other people while you dance just scared me that…that you might fall for someone else.”

Annie had never understood what made couples afraid of losing each other; especially the ones with long-distanced relationships. She never understood why some of her friends would cry and worry about their other half cheating on them. Annie never understood their fears until she experienced them for herself.

Sure, they trusted each other. They loved each other a lot. But when their communication started becoming less and less, Annie started to think otherwise.

Such are the fears of couples.

“Did it not cross your mind that I thought the same?” Mikasa chuckled weakly.

Mikasa looked outside of the window. They were sitting near the very end of the café. Mikasa had a far-away look in her eyes which scared Annie even more. But when the younger girl had turned back to her, Annie found herself looking back. Now she was reminded just how beautiful Mikasa was. With her face looking like it took years for heavens to sculpt her face, with such careful consideration, seeing those cat-like eyes, high nose bridge and beautiful, soft-looking thin, velvet lips. Her skin was milky white like a porcelain doll and another thought bothered Annie.

What was Mikasa up to during their ‘space?’

Was she doing well?

But Annie knows. Mikasa had lost weight and judging from her tired eyes, she hadn’t slept very well either. Suddenly Annie felt very horrible. She had been blind to not be able to see that Mikasa was also worried about her; about their relationship.

“Oh, no…” Annie mumbled, feeling depressed when it hit her in the face. “I’m so sorry, ‘Kasa. I’m so sorry for making you worry.” She whispered as she reached out to caress Mikasa’s face, making Mikasa turn her gaze back to her. She tried for a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“No, I’m sorry too. I should have…I should have made time for us as well.” She apologizes, trying to blink the tears back. “N-No! I should have been more understanding! I shouldn’t have been thinking of myself. That was stupid of me!” Annie cursed herself and swore under her breath. Mikasa let out a breath of air as her trembling hand went up to take Annie’s in hers.

“I…the reason why I didn’t agree wasn’t just because of the showcase…Why I didn’t invite you…um…It was because I thought you might distract me during the performance.” Mikasa chuckled at Annie’s evident surprise.

“What? Is that what you think of me?” Annie was hurt and Mikasa quickly countered, “No! It’s because I wanted to dance for you when we would be alone!”

“…What?” Mikasa looked down shyly. “I…It’s um…I want the dance to be special…I actually created a different dance for the same song…I was planning to show you when we had enough time to go out on a date…I wanted to-I should have told you.” Mikasa chewed on her bottom lip, shooting a worried glance at Annie who looked back at her in a daze.

Then Annie remembered how Bertholdt also stopped spending time with Reiner for a while just because he was finishing up his project that was dedicated to him. Annie’s eyes glistened as she thought about it. “I…” Her voice faltered.

“Mikasa, thank you…”

Annie couldn’t stop the grin from forming on her face. She stood up and sat beside Mikasa who looked startled but quickly relaxed when Annie wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Mikasa buried her face in Annie’s white shirt, missing this warmth that she hadn’t had for a while. She returned the hug and her ears turned red. Annie smelled like her favorite fabric softener.

After the quiet moment, they broke the hug and Mikasa stared into the blue pool of eyes, intimately. “I must say, you look quite the handsome fellow.” Mikasa giggled before cupping Annie’s face in her hands and connected their lips. (She wanted to do so much more but maybe not in front of the eyes of the public.) When they broke the kiss, she panted before grinning like a Cheshire cat, her eyes full of mischief.

“Now…mind introducing me to those three?”

Annie kept the smile on her face, although her widened eyes that held fear in them says otherwise.

~.~.~.~

Annie brought Reiner, Ymir, Bertholdt and Connie to the same café she had taken Mikasa to, a week after. She could finally stop wearing the outrageous outfit that she had been dared to wear for a month and went back to her simple hoodies and jeans. Annie assured the three that she would pay, raising the suspicions of the three devils and Bertholdt happily agreeing. (Reiner had to agree because he definitely didn’t want Bertholdt and Annie to be alone. Together. Hell no, not on Reiner’s watch.)

“So…what are we doing here exactly? Why are you being nice?” Ymir shot a suspicious look towards Annie. “Did this Mikasa finally break up with you?” Connie asked bluntly. Suddenly Annie didn’t feel guilty at all. Bertholdt shot an apologetic look at Annie.

“Guys, don’t be like that!”

“Oh, c’mon, Bert! We’ve never met this Mikasa before so maybe Annie is tricking us!” Bertholdt was about to speak up, but Annie cut her off. “She’s very real. Bertholdt has already seen her once.” The three turned to Bertholdt with underlying curiosity in their eyes.

“Really? Only once?” And Annie grinned menacingly. “Actually, the reason why we’re here is because Mikasa found out everything about the bet.”

That made the three freeze before staring at Annie with alarm.

“What?”

“She asked to meet you guys.”

Reiner laughed a little. “Annie, don’t be like that. Are you sure Mikasa did? Are you trying to scare us?” Ymir shrugged. “Never heard of you guys meeting.” She paused and raised her brows when a thought occurred to her.

“Oh! I heard about the commotion you did in the hallways last week! What was that about?”

This piqued the three’s interests. Annie swallowed. “Mikasa came to visit last week. It’s because you guys told me not to call her so she went to find me herself.”

“Oh! Well, see? We’re awesome just like that. Your girlfriend came for you!” Connie exclaimed, genuinely happy for his friend. “But it’s a bit unbelievable. I wasn’t able to see her. So I still don’t believe she exists.” Reiner frowned.

That’s when Annie felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck and a weight on her head. Someone had laid her chin on top of her head. “Well, you should believe her.” Someone purred. Annie twirled and smiled to see Mikasa staring back at her with loving eyes. “’Kasa! You’re here!” She stood up and kissed Mikasa on the lips, in front of the four (who were left with mouths opened and bodies frozen.)

Mikasa chuckled, her eyes then lingering on Reiner, Ymir and Connie (she assumed) who were talking about her. She raised a brow. “And I’m guessing these three were the ones who made you do everything?” She eyed Bertholdt who offered her a nervous grin. Mikasa nodded in acknowledgement. She had seen Bertholdt in Annie’s gallery before.

Annie nodded furiously.

“Well…” She strutted towards the three. She was wearing a white crop top that showed off her abs, (Annie definitely wasn’t staring) even though she wasn’t one to wear revealing outfits. Her tattered jeans hugged her waist perfectly (And Annie tried not to let her mouth water at the sight.)

Mikasa analyzed their faces, and even Bertholdt was looking anywhere but her. Mikasa must have been using her cold stare because even Reiner and Ymir started sweating. Connie stared back, with stars in his eyes. Mikasa backed away and smiled victoriously.

“Thank you for making Annie wear that. It was a very satisfying image.”

“What?!”

Reiner and Ymir recovered and started cackling. Bertholdt chuckled with them, secretly agreeing that Annie did look adorable like that. “We like you already, _‘Kasa_!” Connie gave out a toothy smile. Mikasa smiled back.

“You look interesting.” She examined each one individually. Annie wanted to shout, _No! He is not interesting! He’s deceiving you!_

But Mikasa had the face as if she was going to adopt them as pets. (And Annie definitely didn’t want to be a parent yet.)

After a few more playful banters, Mikasa laid her hand on Annie’s thigh before whispering in her ears. “Sit tight, my baby boy. We’re going to do a lot of catching up later. _Physically.”_

So maybe Annie was grateful to them.

A little bit.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fic created for other characters posted in AFF. Also by me of course. I hope you enjoyed the ride, comment, kudos and do whatever it is~ 
> 
> I definitely had fun writing. Sometimes you guys need to have communication for this to work out, that you guys try to understand each other and make a way for it to work.


End file.
